Remus Sees Her Face
by sports 9
Summary: Based on Gilmore Girls' Luke Sees Her Face.  Remus is faced with a problem of liking both Emmaline Vance and Nymphadora Tonks.  So with the help of Sirius and 5 questions, this is the story of how he makes up his mind.


**Remus Sees Her Face:**

**Summary:**** Remus has two girls who like him, and he likes them. So Sirius decides to help and ask him the same questions he asks himself when he's in the same situation. Remus can definitely see her face.**

**Rating:**** K**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter, and actually these questions are in possession of Gilmore Girls' episode "Luke Sees Lorelai's Face".**

**A/N:**** I love Gilmore Girls and I love Harry Potter, I was watching the episode clip on youtube of Gilmore Girls, and it made me inspired to write this for Harry ****Potter… enjoy!**

Remus was sitting in 12 Grimmauld Place. He was sitting on the couch, thinking, when Sirius came up to him.

"Moony, you need help. I am going to ask you the same 5 questions I would ask myself when I had 2 girls I liked."

You see, Remus had a problem. Both Tonks and Emmaline like him. He admitted he liked them both too, even though he did like Tonks a bit more. But he knew Emmaline so much more, since they graduated Hogwarts together.

"Okay Padfoot, let's try this."

"Ok, Question 1: Who's phone calls and visits are never too long or unwanted? Do you see her face?"

Remus thought…

11111

Remus had been hoping no one would visit his room in 12 Grimmauld Place today, because he WASN'T in the mood for talking.

He was sitting in his bed when he heard a knock.

"Come in." he said glumily.

"Hey Moony." Of course, it was Sirius.

"Hey Sirius. I really don't feel like having company today, so can you please leave?"

"Aww Moony, but I will be so bored then."

"Sirius, I'm sorry but please."

"Yeah I guess."

Then Sirius left. It was about 30 minutes later when he heard another knock. The door opened to reveal her.

"Hey Remus."

"Oh, hello, I didn't know you were coming over today."

"Well Sirius told me to come get you out of your grumpy mood. He said you didn't feel like talking to anyone today."

"So the first thing you do is come talk to me?" He laughed, she blushed.

"I just thought I would bring you snacks. That always helps me get over my mood. And if you don't want to talk to anyone, I thought I would make it easier by making it so you don't have to get up and get food."

"That's very sweet. Where is the food?"

"Aww, bloody, I forgot them. I'll go get them now." She was blushing a really deep red.

"No, stay. I'll charm them up."

"But you want to be alone."

"But I want you to stay."

"Ok."

11111

So she stayed in his room and they talked until the Order meeting that night.

"I see her face!" he said with confidence.

"Good. Question 2: Who would you most want in your life to ward off moments of unhappiness? Do you see her face?"

Remus thought…

22222

He remembered it was the day of the full moon. He was very unhappy because of it.

But she stayed by his side all day. They just talked and she made him feel happy and forget the full moon was that night. Well that was until the night got closer and he had to leaver her again."

22222

"I see her face!" he exclaimed again, just as confident.

"Great! Question 3: When you travel, who would make your travels more enjoyable? Do you see her face?"

Remus thought…

33333

He thought of the Advanced Guard that rescued Harry from the Dursley's. He definitely spent the most time with and had the most fun with her.

33333

"That's easy, I see her face."

"Good. Is the same face so far?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Question 4: When you're in pain, who would you most like to comfort you? Do you see her face?"

Remus thought…

44444

It was right after the full moon. He had hurt himself badly. She was there with the right spell to heal it, some dittany, and all the comfort in the world. He loved how she comforted him. She didn't ask what he did to get the scars he had, or why he would attack himself, or anything. She only comforted, and listened, never asked.

44444

"I see her face!" he said.

"Last question. Question 5: When something wonderful happens in your life, who do you most want to share the news with? Do you see her face?"

Remus thought…

55555

He had just heard on a radio, while grocery shopping, that they might have found a cure for lycanthropy.

He was so excited that he quickly bought the groceries and apparated to her flat.

He knocked on her door and she quickly opened it.

"Remus, what are you doing here?"

"I just heard the most wonderful news."

"Would you like to come in first?"

"Sure." So they both went into her flat and sat down on the couch.

"Okay, what is it?"

"They might've found a cure for lycanthropy!"

"Really? That's wonderful Remus!"

"I don't know what to do. I think after I'm cured I'm going to go job hunting."

"That's a good idea."

He didn't know how it happened, but next thing he knew her lips were on his, his arms to her waist and hers to his neck.

55555

He soon ran out on her and he knew it was affecting her.

Of course the lycanthropy cure was a fraud, they tested it out and it only made you ill. So he still had to go through painful transformations once a month. But to be honest, he could not think of anyone else he wanted to go through them with.

That kiss, of course, was the best kiss he'd ever had.

"Who's face do you see my friend, who's face?"

"I see Nymphadora's face."

"Then stop causing her pain and go to her you fool."

Remus got up and apparated to her flat.

He knocked on the door. She opened it. It was painfully obvious she'd been crying and her hair was a mousy brown. She couldn't morph her features.

"Remus!" she said surprised.

"I'm sorry Nymphadora. I love you and I see your face."

"You see my face?" she asked.

"Don't ask questions." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
